At peace
by Coelectichi
Summary: Yuugi thinks through how his relationship with Seto has changed and how important the CEO has become to him. A strange little oneshot I wrote, not sure about the rating it should be. Now a twoshot well a oneshot with two chapters
1. Yuugi's POV

I stared up at the gates to Seto's house

Coel: You're writing again?

Heva: Not really this is just a little oneshot I wrote the majority of last week and finished today. School work and revision are currently taking over my life again. I hate AS-levels.

Coel: It'll get better.

Heva: Hopefully, but then real life returns which takes over everything.

Coel: Before you get into a complaining rant I'll do the disclaimer. Heva doesn't own Yugioh. Never has done, never will.

Heva: Thanks. I'll apologise in advance, this probably doesn't make much sense as I wrote it when I was in a sulk and not feeling very well. Enjoy reading it anyway.

* * *

I stare up at the gates to Seto's house. I honestly can't believe now that I had the courage to do this a few hours ago. Thinking back it was probably just the alcohol in my system. That's the last time I let Joey and Tristan take me out for a drink. Let me go back a bit to explain what I'm doing here at one o' clock in the morning, freezing myself to death trying to remember the code for Seto's blinking security system so I can open the gates.

* * *

The first time I started to notice the real Seto was shortly before Yami left. I had honestly thought that he was the arrogant jerk he usually acted as around me before. Mokuba had assured me that he wasn't like that really, and I gave Seto the benefit of the doubt, eventually concluding that Mokuba was correct.

Seto had walked into the shop about a month before Yami left, with some kind of reason. I can't remember what it was but grandpa was out so me and Yami were stuck talking to Seto. Yami considered Seto a rival and not much more, as far as he as concerned Seto had an ulterior motive for being in the shop: to challenge him to a duel. I managed to persuade him that I would talk to Seto first and then they could duel, if that was Seto's real reason for being there.

I remember feeling doubtful that Seto was here to duel, there was something about his actions that wasn't right.

"Are you alright?" I asked, seeing Seto jump at my sudden question. I must have been silent for a while when I was talking to Yami, leaving Seto to wander around the shop. He had his back to me at the time so I couldn't see his face.

"Yeah fine," but I could hear the hitch in his voice. I moved around the counter as quickly as I could and over to the CEO, who still hadn't turned to face me. The tears on his cheeks confirmed my suspicions. Something was very definitely wrong for Seto to burst into tears. I've barely seen any emotion, except when Mokuba's concerned, from Seto and now he's in tears in my shop.

"Go and sit down in the living room whilst I shut the shop then we can go and talk." I pointed the direction of the living room and hurried to shut everything. As I entered the living room I saw Seto sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands.

"Sorry, I'm being kind of pathetic," he muttered as he tried to wipe away his tears. I passed him a box of tissues and tried to smile in a comforting way.

"Not at all. Do you want to talk?" I know it was obvious that I was intrigued by Seto's actions, but who wouldn't be? A small smile appeared on the CEO's face when I asked, it must have been obvious to him too.

"I ought to explain, I suppose. Today's kind of an anniversary."

"Oh," I thought I understood then. So Seto's parents died on that day, but wouldn't he spend tonight with Mokuba. Not sobbing on my sofa? Me and grandpa go to Mum and Dad's grave on their anniversary without fail. I assumed Seto and Mokuba would have a similar ritual.

"Not an anniversary of my parent's death," he said before blowing his nose into one of the tissues, in a very un-Seto like way.

"Oh," I repeated. I couldn't think what else to say.

"It's an anniversary of a very stupid thing I did about ten years ago. You're only the second person I've told. There was a group of four of us at the orphanage who decided to do it. A stupid decision in hindsight, but you can't change the past. We did a séance, trying to contact our parents. It failed. Many things happened in those twenty minutes that I'm never going to be able to put behind me for the rest of my life. It resulted in all four of us hospitalised for a few weeks and I get sort of emotional when I remember it all." A fresh wave of tears ran down his cheeks as he finished his sentence. I was unable to form a sentence, it wasn't my place to ask what had happened, but I didn't know what to say to comfort him.

I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged him. He seemed shocked but accepted it and hugged me back too. We just sat there, holding each other for a few minutes, Seto's sniffles becoming less regular until he let go of me and sat back on the sofa.

"I can't say that's what I expected," I said as I watched Seto. He smiled at me, a genuine smile directed to me, his rival. My surprise must have been obvious because he laughed slightly.

"No need to look so shocked, Yuugi. I only glare at Yami, not you."

"You admit he exists?!" I said before I could stop myself.

"I know he exists. I've always known. You make it rather obvious. I just don't want Mokuba to end up getting involved in the supernatural." Seto sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I don't want him to do what I did," he muttered under his breath. I think Seto knows perfectly well that he's got my interest, whatever happened was bad enough to still shake the CEO ten years later.

'_Yuugi, don't press the matter. If he wants to tell us he will, but don't push him, he's obviously in no fit state to do anything other than sulk.'_

_'Ok, Yami. What do you think we should do?'_

_'Offer him a drink?' _Yami suggested with a shrug. _'Honestly, I have no idea aibou.'_

I sighed, noticing that Seto was watching the floor, with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Can I have a drink?" he asked as he glanced up.

"Sure."

_'Can he hear me?'_

"Is water ok? I think we've got some lemonade in the fridge if you'd prefer," I said as I stood up, Yami nearly shouting about how Seto could hear him. I must admit that I doubted Seto had the self control at the moment to refrain from telling Yami to shut up. He was giving me a headache.

"Water's fine."

"Sorry can you repeat that?" I asked, trying to hear Seto over Yami, who was waving his hand in front of Seto's face whilst yelling insults at the top of his voice, trying to get Seto to react.

"Water is fine."

* * *

I was actually sad to see Seto leave that night, but he left at about two in the morning after we watched a film and played some of the games in the shop. I haven't felt as close to anyone, other than Yami and grandpa, as I did that night to Seto. Yami tried to get Seto to react throughout the entire night and admit that he could see him. I admire Seto's patience; I got fed up and yelled at the spirit when we were watching the film. I can't remember what film it was, I know that Seto let me choose it and it was some kind of slushy romance, fairytale thing. I love those kind of films, and I especially love them when I'm lying against someone on the sofa, as long as that person knows what they're doing when they begin rubbing your back, or putting their hands through your hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuugi," Seto said as he stood on the doorstep.

"I think you mean today," I corrected, causing Seto to laugh.

"Sorry for making you stay up with me," he looked genuinely apologetic and I couldn't help but give him a hug to try and cheer him up. It's a shame I'm short and ended up hugging his waist, like children do to adults, but it made him smile and stroke my hair again.

"Thank you. Feel free to stop by anytime you want." I smiled as he gave me the invitation. Seto doesn't let just anyone visit him freely. "Oh, and Yami, get some more varied insults." Seto turned to look Yami straight in the face, and gave him a smirk, before turning to unlock his car and get in.

"Bye Seto," I waved to him, as Yami launched into a speech about how awfully some people act. I wasn't really listening.

* * *

I manage to get the code into the keypad and the gates open slowly. I don't understand how anyone has the patience to wait for these gates and I slip through them as soon as the gap between them is wide enough and hurry to the keypad on the other side to shut them. There is someone who I know never had the time to wait for the gates. I remember when everyone else found out about that. It was certainly not what Joey and Tristan had expected when they confronted Duke. Yami would have laughed so much if he'd still been around. I feel a twinge of sadness at remembering my best friend.

* * *

"I think Duke has something to tell us all," Joey said tactfully as we sat around a large picnic table in the park. Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Tea, Seto, Mokuba, Duke and me were out in the park for the day. It was all going ok until Joey and Tristan had decided to confront Duke about something they had seen yesterday.

"Who's the guy?" Tristan asked when Duke told them he had no idea what they were on about.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"I think I ought to be getting back to the office," Seto excused himself.

"Oh no you don't," Duke yelled before jumping across the table and pushing Seto onto the floor.

"Duke, I have to go work. Why don't you stay and talk to these people?" Seto said in a voice that obviously stated, or else.

"I have a better idea, I take you down with me."

"No thanks."

"What are you two on about?" Serenity asked as Duke continued to keep Seto pinned to the floor.

"They're talking about admitting to being gay," Mokuba said calmly, as he shifted Seto's briefcase away from where his brother and Duke were sitting. There is no way you can call Mokuba unintelligent, he takes after Seto in many ways and can predict exactly what moves people will make in almost every situation.

"Thanks a lot, Mokuba. Now you see, Seto, if I was still practically living with you and Mokuba I would have trained him to keep his mouth shut." Both of the Kaiba's started laughing at his statement. A smirk settled on Duke's face, and he began tickling Seto, causing the CEO to burst into hysterics and try to squirm away from him. Mokuba shook his head at them, and looked towards me.

"They seem very comfortable with each other considering they broke up last week." I commented, making Mokuba look down at the table. Seto had managed to break free and was now chasing Duke around the park, out of earshot.

"Both of them are good at hiding feelings, but …" Mokuba pulled his knees up to his chest and I was reminded of the way I'd seen Seto sat on my sofa many months ago.

"Yes?" Mai asked, prompting Mokuba to continue.

"Just don't get at them please. They're kind of sensitive about things at the moment."

"Sure. We'll all help them get over this," Joey reassured Mokuba. "I don't see why Yuugi didn't tell us all sooner though." This caused the younger Kaiba to raise an eyebrow.

"If I remember correctly Joey, you found out last year." This statement caused Joey to slump his shoulders and sigh, looking away from the group.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mai asked, irritated by being left out I assumed.

"You've known for the past three years," Mokuba pointed out.

"Exactly, me and Joey could have discussed them if we knew that each other knew."

"Does anyone else know?" I asked, glancing around the table.

"Bakura knows," Joey said with a sigh.

"I know." We all looked at Serenity who had spoken up. "Duke told me when he took me out to the restaurant. They've both got no interest in women at all, and Seto's the seme," Serenity told us with a blush. I glanced over at the lake where Seto and Duke sat next to each other. They appeared to be discussing something, I felt some kind of jealousy of them. The two of them seemed so, I can't think of the word, at peace together. I wish that I could find that kind of peace with someone. When me and Seto had been sat on the sofa I think I'd felt that peace. The way his body felt so warm and in place when it was next to mine, and his hands stroking my hair and shoulders. Is that what he did to Duke? I'd seen them sat in front of the tv together, with Seto's hands stroking Duke's hair, and Duke curled up next to him. I wish I could find someone who would hold me like that, and make me feel so happy just sitting with them.

"Yuug? You ok?" Joey asked whilst waving a hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I just dozed off for a moment there," I hurriedly apologise. "I think I need to go home and get some rest, I think I might be coming down with the flu." I wish that was what I thought was wrong with me.

* * *

I lay in bed that night, trying to force thoughts of Seto out of my mind, but however hard I tried it didn't work.

I still remember Yami's reaction when he figured out that I'd got a crush on the CEO. He found it rather amusing and tried to make it as difficult as possible for me around Seto. Even knowing Seto could see and hear him didn't stop Yami from making his comments, until Seto told him to stop. I don't know what Seto and Yami discussed about me, Yami made sure I couldn't listen in on their conversation, but I think Yami convinced him that it was just a passing crush. Whatever they talked about worked because Seto still acted the same way towards me and Yami stopped harassing me. The dreams I had about Seto disappeared slowly, and we were just friends again, close friends.

* * *

I look around the front lawn, trying to see any mode of transport that will get me to the door quicker than walking. Why does the driveway have to be so long? I sigh and started to walk.

* * *

The arguments are something I'll never forget. Seto and Mokuba never fight with each other. Don't get me wrong, they have disagreements, but somehow they sort them out without any form of confrontation. It's almost as if they have some kind of telepathic argument, instead of a proper one. I swear they are mentally linked, Seto twitches when Mokuba gets injured or has a strong negative emotion, and it seems to work in reverse as well. I once asked Mokuba about it.

"What on earth gave you that idea? We're just good at reading each other, and we've depended on each other for so long I guess we just don't fight anymore." Mokuba shrugged as he spoke, obviously not understanding why I thought this was weird.

"That must be it," I muttered unconvinced by his attempt to explain. It didn't explain how they could tell when they were apart if the other was happy. I've heard of twins with supernatural connections, but brothers? Seto's got some kind of supernatural connection so maybe it's not too far fetched that he's got some kind of psychic connection set up with Mokuba. This has shown itself on a few occasions, but one is very vivid in my memory as the day Seto and Duke had their first serious argument.

Duke and Seto were upstairs fighting over something. This wasn't unusual, they fought a lot over small things that were of very little consequence, I think it became part of their foreplay. They would have a small argument then end up throwing one another against a wall and kissing. Occasionally me or Mokuba would get dragged into this ritual by a comment thrown in our direction, but had learnt to stay clear of them to avoid the awkward situations that could occur.

Me and Mokuba were watching a film, I think it was a rather dull thriller with a predictable plot twist. Neither of us were paying it that much attention and could hear the sounds of arguing coming from upstairs.

"One, two, three," I heard Mokuba counting under his breath after the sound of a broken vase. "Eight, nine, ten." He paused, frowning. "That's odd, usually there's the sound of a second broken vase now."

"Maybe they've changed routine. You've spent too long listening to them, Mokuba. Shall we go out for a pizza or something?"

"You're probably right. Ok then."

* * *

We had a pizza only fifteen minutes later, when Mokuba began getting twitchy. I've seen Seto like it a few times in the past, enough times to make the connection.

"Something's wrong. We need to go back to the house," Mokuba announced as he stood up, obviously distraught over whatever he was feeling.

"Ok," I agreed as I stood up as well. I trust Mokuba's instincts as far as his brother is concerned, and I would stake my life on Seto's intuition.

By the time we reached the mansion Mokuba was running and I was struggling to keep up. The door was ripped open as me and Mokuba tore our way to Seto's bathroom. The sight that greeted us was less than comforting.

The redness of Seto's blood was the first thing that hit me, the second was the sight of the razor placed on the side of the basin. Seto had put deep gashes on his forearms, and they were still bleeding. It was a truly unnerving sight, but Mokuba had run straight to Seto and held his big brother in a hug, sobbing into his shirt. The CEO offered me a slight smile as he wrapped his arms around his younger brother, ignoring the fact that he was smearing blood on his sibling's clothes.

"You said you would stop," Mokuba choked out. His statement confused me until I took a proper look at what Seto had done. All his cuts were on his forearms, surrounded by some scars, but they were too small to be considered a serious suicide attempt as I'd assumed originally.

"You self harm?" It wasn't a question really, and Seto's nod wasn't needed.

"You said you would stop," Mokuba repeated.

"I know and I will." I felt like I was intruding on something as I watched them, but something else put me at ease. I don't know what it was but something wanted me there and made me stay. All three of us remained in silence, companionable quiet.

* * *

I begin the walk down the drive. It's wet from the rain that's still falling around me. My shoes are already soaked, and my jacket is beginning to cling to my small frame. The wet and cold are doing an amazing job at sobering my thoughts.

I shake my head to clear it, sending rain drops flying from my hair. This fails to work as I can still see what must be a hallucination. He's walking down the drive towards me, umbrella in hand. His shoes have been exchanged for boots, suit for jeans and t-shirt. The trademark white coat is in place, but the rain has soaked in, turning it a dull grey. It must be a dream of some sort from the alcohol, no one is awake at this time of night.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" he yells at me when we are in hearing range. I remain silent, looking down at the gravel, as I feel him hold the umbrella over me. A hand on my shoulder makes me look up, and I take the umbrella from him. I try to hold it high enough to keep him sheltered as he pulls off the coat and wraps it around me, before scooping me up and holding me as you would a child. It's extremely comfortable in his arms, and his coat is warm.

"You're lucky Tristan phoned me, or you'd be stuck out in the rain." He sounds annoyed, and rightfully so. I feel like crying, mostly due to the alcohol in my system, and the tears begin dripping down my cheeks. Seto notices instantly and gives me an attempt at a hug. I snuggle into him and can hear his heart beating in his chest. The tears are still falling, now soaking through Seto's t-shirt, but I'm at peace.

* * *

We reach the front door quickly; Seto's strides are a lot quicker than my walking. Mokuba is holding the door open and closes it behind us. I feel Seto nod to Mokuba, who I then hear run off somewhere. Seto is taking me through to the sitting room, where he places me on the sofa, before sitting down next to me.

"How …" he starts, but thinks better of it and I can tell he's struggling for something to say. I cut him off before he can continue.

"Joey persuaded me to come and tell you…" I pause, wondering how to phrase what I want to say. I want to tell him that I feel I need him. I want to feel that peace of being with someone else. I want to feel his hands stroke my hair as I lean against him whilst watching tv. I want to curl up on the sofa with him and chat about nothing. I want him. I want Seto.

"I already know," I hear Seto say, his voice breaking my thoughts. "Tristan and Joey told me when they woke me up." He wraps his arms round me in a hug and pulls me onto his lap. I feel him running his hand through my soaking wet hair. I don't care at the moment that we are dripping wet. I don't care that I don't know what Seto thinks of me. I don't care that I haven't told him what I feel either. I don't really care what Joey and Tristan said to Seto. All I care about is the peace of being held by the guy I think I love.

That peace is all I need right now. It's all I think I will ever need, and it's right here.

* * *

Heva: That truly is one of the weirdest things I've written. Oh well, if you like it, hate it, just think its strange, tell me.

Coel: I think its strange.

Heva: Thanks for reading it. By the way I am working on the sequel to Electrostatic when I get the chance. It'll be called Just One Night? It won't be uploaded for a while as I want to get a decent amount written up before I post it.


	2. setos POV

Coel: I thought that this was a oneshot

Coel: I thought that this was a oneshot?

Heva: It was but then I got inspiration to put in a second chapter/told to by a reviewer. Thanks tinkletimekelly for complaining about the onesidedness it made me actually put some thought into the story so I decided to write a second chapter to try and resolve that.

Coel: Your just trying to avoid the fact that you've got writer's block on Just one night?

Heva: Grrr. I've not got writer's block. I know what I want to write I just can't find the right words.

Coel: Just get on with the story.

Heva: Ok, hope you like it and review.

* * *

I was woken by the sound of a ringing phone. I thought that if I ignored it the persistent ringing would disappear and I could go back to my dream. Unfortunately this wasn't the case as whoever was ringing wouldn't give up. Reaching over to my bedside table I tried to find the phone responsible for the noise without lifting my head off the pillow or opening my eyes. I managed to knock a few things to the floor; including my alarm clock, which made a satisfying smash as it hit the ground; before my hand grabbed hold of the phone. As I was about to hit the answer button it stopped ringing and I groaned in annoyance. After finally waking myself up the phone stops ringing.

I glance at the time shown on the phone's luminous display and see that it's just after one in the morning. I've only been asleep for an hour but the sleep seems to already be draining from my system, sometimes I hate being an insomniac. Most nights I sleep for around four hours, which is an improvement to the two hours I used to get, but if I get woken up during the night I can never get back to sleep. I switch on my bedside light and pick up my glasses. They're a new addition to my outfit, after wearing contact lens for so many years I finally switched back to my glasses. I now have a rather nice dark blue pair that have a habit for sliding down my nose when I talk to people. I think I spend more time looking over the top of them, but it makes Mokuba laugh.

I always wore my glasses when I was working late at the office and occasionally at the weekend. My optician complained at me frequently for wearing them to much and causing my eyes to dry out because of it. Naturally I didn't really listen much and continued as I had been until some time a couple of months ago.

* * *

Yuugi had been spending more and more time around the house after I broke up with Duke. I guess I just hadn't noticed him so much before then because Mokuba laughed at me when I mentioned it to him. He accused me of having a crush on Yuugi after that and repeatedly teased me for the next week about it.

It was a Saturday and Mokuba had told me that Yuugi was coming over, casually adding that he could entertain himself with a video game if I wanted to have some private time with Yuugi. I mock glared at my little brother over the top of my glasses as they'd slid down my nose, causing Mokuba to laugh. We heard a nock at the door and Mokuba made a comment as he ran from the kitchen before I could ask him to repeat it. I glanced back down at my laptop screen and continued on my work with a smile on my lips. Mokuba's teasing always makes me laugh, even if it's directed at me he's just got a way of saying it that makes me grin.

Mokuba returned, with Yuugi in tow, to the kitchen where I was sat at the table with my laptop.

"Do you want a drink?" Mokuba was asking as he fetched himself something out of the fridge.

"You could get me another coffee," I suggested holding up my empty coffee mug as I continued to read the document I had up on screen.

"Lazy," Mokuba muttered, "you can get your own coffee, Seto."

"Meanie. I thought you were offering to get me a drink."

"I wouldn't offer to get you a drink. Ignore Seto, he's just being irritating because he has to work this morning and see the opticians this afternoon," Mokuba informed Yuugi.

"I need a new pair of glasses, and before you even try to make an excuse Mokuba, you're helping me choose the new frames."

"But Yuugi's here," Mokuba argued. I was surprised when Yuugi cut him off saying that he didn't mind coming to the opticians with us. Mokuba looked a bit annoyed at this and I sympathise with him, as the opticians is very boring when you're sat in the waiting room. Unfortunately if he wants to help choose my new glasses he has to wait there, and when he doesn't choose my glasses he complains about them every time I wear them.

* * *

We went shopping before we went to the opticians and Mokuba got a comic to read. I'd offered to buy Yuugi a magazine but he refused to let me buy him one, instead saying that he'd read one of the ones they had in the waiting room. Before my appointment we went to the coffee shop next to the opticians and Mokuba complained about my caffeine addiction again. He stopped complaining when I said I'd get him a hot chocolate.

"What do you want, Yuugi?" I asked as we joined the end of the short queue.

"I don't mind. I've never really had coffee before."

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" I asked, trying not to look shocked at him not having coffee before.

"Not particularly, hot chocolate sends me to sleep."

"I wish it sent Mokuba to sleep," I muttered, earning a kick in the shin from Mokuba. "Do you want to try some coffee?" Yuugi smiled at this suggestion, making me smile back.

"What do you recommend?" I thought for a moment; I knew that Yuugi and his friends drank milkshakes after school together a fair amount so a latte seemed the obvious choice for him. It was probably a better option than some of the other choices.

"I recon that you'd probably like a latte," I told him after thinking it over.

"What's a latte?" Yuugi asked, looking puzzled.

"A very milky coffee," Mokuba translated for him, as I tried to refrain from asking him how he could not know what a latte was.

We reached the front of the queue within a few minutes and I recognised the guy who was serving us. Noah smiled at me.

"I haven't seen you two in a while. The usual?" he asked.

"Of course, plus a latte. How've you been recently?"

"Fine. My sister is coming over tomorrow though which means trouble. I haven't seen you out with your young man recently, what's happened?" I do like the way he phrases everything, he's just got a great way of talking.

"We split up," I told him matter of factely.

"That's terrible, you two were great customers. So you got your eye on anyone?" he asked whilst grinning and suggestively leaning on the counter.

"Just make the coffee," Jayne said as she hit Noah gently whilst turning to the next customers in the line. I smiled at her whilst Noah grumbled about lack of respect from fellow employees. After paying for the coffee I got a not very subtle "hug to cheer me up after breaking up with Duke" from Noah, which involved his hand ending up in the back pocket of my jeans. Yuugi had a look of jealousy on his face when I glanced round at him, but that could have been my wishful thinking although I hope it wasn't. Noah always acted like that towards me, he hits on Duke too; when we were in the coffee shop together he'd hit on us both and ended up kissing Duke a few times, he was the guy Tristan and Joey saw Duke with.

We sat in the comfortable arm chairs near the window, but far enough from the till to avoid more situations with Noah.

"You should get Noah's number," Mokuba said as I took a sip from my coffee mug. I nearly dropped it as I stared at my little brother in shock. "I'll go and ask him for it if you want," he continued.

"And why would I want his number?" I ask, trying to keep my voice level, and looking for Yuugi's reaction.

"It might help you get over Duke."

"What if I don't want to?"

"You need to, or you're just going to sit at home and mope." I shift in my seat, feeling something in my back pocket dig into my flesh and pull out a folded up note. I unfold it briefly to check that it's what I think it is before placing it back in my pocket.

"What's that?"

"An old receipt I've forgotten to throw away. Do you like the coffee?" I ask Yuugi as I notice him taking a hesitant sip.

"It's nice. Thank you," he answers with a smile before taking a bigger sip and getting a foamy milk moustache. Mokuba laughs and I can't help but grin; before, without thinking, I reach over and wipe it off with my napkin. Yuugi blushed bright red as Mokuba continues to laugh. My actions caused a slight tension between me and Yuugi. I could tell he wasn't entirely comfortable with what I'd done and I'm not sure why I did it. Yuugi and Mokuba chatted about what they would do when we got home whilst I sipped my coffee, glancing at my watch occasionally. Yuugi kept glancing over at me, looking away when I caught him.

"I need to go, you can wait here for a bit longer if you want." I stood up from the table and was answered with an "ok, see you in a bit" from Mokuba and a small nod from Yuugi.

* * *

My appointment was the usual boring routine, eventually being told that my sight had got worse and being complained at for still wearing my contact lens too much. I was then sent to talk to another person about choosing a new frame for my new glasses.

Mokuba and Yuugi were waiting with the receptionist, who I'd been sent to see. I groaned at the sight of the collection of frames that had been selected for me to try on. Yuugi had obviously got over the tension as he grinned and handed me the first pair of glasses to try on.

It was after about the tenth pair that I was regretting bringing Mokuba and Yuugi along with me. They had made me sit down in a chair in front of the mirror and putting the frames on me, none to gently. I don't think they realised that I couldn't see what the frames looked like so the mirror was pointless, but it seemed to be entertaining them. I could hear the receptionist giggling slightly as I readjusted the latest frames to be put on. They felt comfortable; light and similar to my old pair.

"Those really suit you," I heard Yuugi say.

"I agree, what do you think, Seto?" Mokuba asked me.

"They're comfortable."

"Do they look alright?" Mokuba asked, probably looking fed up that I didn't answer the right question.

"I can't see, Mokuba," I told him with a sigh.

"Here's your old pair" the receptionist said, handing me my glasses as I took off the new frames.

"Thanks, can I get these frames for my new glasses?" I asked.

"Of course," she said handing me the necessary paperwork. I hate paperwork.

"Glasses suit you," I heard Yuugi say. "They make you look really handsome," was added quietly. I felt a smile spread across my face. That compliment made me so happy and I think that was when I began agreeing with Mokuba. I most definitely have a crush on Yuugi.

* * *

The phone rang again and I grab it quickly.

"Hello."

"Seto?"

"Who else would it be?" I ask irritably.

"It could have been Mokuba," the person said. "By the way this is Joey."

"Hey don't tell him it's me, Tristan," I hear yelled by the pup in the background.

"What do you want, Tristan?" I'm in no mood for this.

"We were just phoning to tell you that Yuugi is on his way over to your place."

"What?" I ask, my sleep fogged mind not fully understanding what they were saying.

"Yuugi is on his way over to tell yah that he loves yah," Joey yells into the phone, probably after snatching it off Tristan, and I have to pull it away from my ear to avoid being deafened. I hear a thunder strike somewhere outside and am out of bed in a few seconds to draw back the curtains.

"He's out in this weather?" I ask as I scan the front lawn for any signs of people outside. I fail to spot anyone, well anyone living, and turn my attention back to the phone call.

"Yeah and he's on his way over to your place," Tristan answered, probably having snatched the phone back off Joey.

"I'll go and find him," I mutter before hanging up on them.

* * *

I have a horrible 'gift' of what many people refer to as second sight. I can see what people call ghosts and can tell things about people without even talking to them. Ghosts are the souls of those who haven't passed on or other supernatural entities. I know of a few other people who have the same 'talent' and I wish it would go away. It does have a few benefits, such as seeing Yami and Yuugi separately, instead of the one body that everyone else saw. I can also communicate with spirits, such as a young girl called Rachel who has shown up recently and has taken quite a shine to Mokuba. She watches over him when I'm not around and I'm very thankful for it.

I think I surprised Yami when I first told him and Yuugi about it.

It was the anniversary of 'that day' and I was feeling depressed. Duke was out of town or I would be spending tonight curled up on the sofa with him. I'd walked to Yuugi's shop some time before Yami left.

I wasn't sure why I decided to go to Yuugi, I guess it was the knowledge that he wouldn't turn me away and would let me say as little or as much as I wanted to.

Unfortunately I couldn't hold myself together as well as I'd hoped and I burst into tears before he'd finished talking with Yami. Luckily my back was to him so I had a chance to try and get myself together.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, causing me to jump.

"Yeah fine," I replied, hearing the hitch in my voice and mentally cursing. Yuugi walked over to me and saw the tears.

"Go and sit down in the living room whilst I shut the shop then we can go and talk," he told me and obeyed, following the direction he pointed to the living room. I heard him rushing around to shut everything as I sat down on the sofa. I put my head in my hands as I tried to calm myself.

"Sorry, I'm being kind of pathetic," I muttered as he came to sit down beside me. I honestly felt it as he passed me a box of tissues.

"Not at all. Do you want to talk?" he asked, interest obvious in his voice. His childish curiosity made me smile as it remind me of Mokuba.

"I ought to explain, I suppose. Today's kind of an anniversary."

"Oh," was his response and I expect he thought that I must mean my parents.

"Not an anniversary of my parent's death," I corrected, just encase that had been what he thought.

"Oh," he repeated. It wasn't much of a response but I didn't really care, he was letting me talk.

"It's an anniversary of a very stupid thing I did about ten years ago. You're only the second person I've told. There was a group of four of us at the orphanage who decided to do it. A stupid decision in hindsight, but you can't change the past. We did a séance, trying to contact our parents. It failed. Many things happened in those twenty minutes that I'm never going to be able to put behind me for the rest of my life. It resulted in all four of us hospitalised for a few weeks and I get sort of emotional when I remember it all." When I finished he was still sat there looking at me without any kind of response to what I'd just told him. Yami was looking shocked but I didn't really care about the spirits response.

Then he hugged me. It really wasn't what I expected, but I hugged back after only a second's hesitation, letting my tears fall down my cheeks and into his hair.

"I can't say that's what I expected," he finally said when we parted. I smiled at him and saw the surprise in his eyes. Yami made a comment about me always glaring at him, and he preferred it that way because I looked creepy when I smiled; making me laugh. It was the kind of comment I was used to Mokuba saying.

"No need to look so shocked, Yuugi. I only glare at Yami, not you."

"You admit he exists?!" he said immediately and I regretted saying it.

"I know he exists. I've always known. You make it rather obvious. I just don't want Mokuba to end up getting involved in the supernatural." I sighed as I pulled up my knees. "I don't want him to do what I did," I muttered. I can tell that his curiosity is back and try to ignore it. I don't feel like sharing anymore than I already have.

'_Yuugi, don't press the matter. If he wants to tell us he will, but don't push him, he's obviously in no fit state to do anything other than sulk.'_

_'Ok, Yami. What do you think we should do?'_

_'Offer him a drink?' _Yami suggested with a shrug. _'Honestly, I have no idea aibou.'_

I can hear the conversation that they think is private and try to keep the smile from tugging at the corners of my lips but it is a loosing battle and I think that Yuugi spotted it. He doesn't mention it to Yami though so I'm not sure.

"Can I have a drink?" I asked when I had my smiling under control.

"Sure."

_'Can he hear me?'_

"Is water ok? I think we've got some lemonade in the fridge if you'd prefer," he said as he stands up. Yami was yelling about how I can hear him and I struggled to ignore him.

"Water's fine." I told Yuugi as Yami waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry can you repeat that?" Yuugi asked me as Yami began to yell insults at me as loud as he could.

"Water is fine."

I enjoyed that night, even though I can't remember what film we watched as Yami kept getting in the way of the screen and was yelling at me the entire time. I did like running my hands through Yuugi's hair, it's incredibly soft. I think he liked me doing that as well, he snuggled closer to me a few times and I swear that he was purring at one point.

I felt bad about making him stay up with me when I left, especially as Yami was still ranting.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuugi," I told him as I stood on the doorstep.

"I think you mean today," he corrected me. I laughed at the childish statement being remind of Mokuba yet again.

"Sorry for making you stay up with me" I apologised. He hugged me again but ended up looping his arms around my waist due to the height difference. It was yet another childish gesture but I couldn't keep my mind out of the gutter as I looked down at where his face was level with. I stroked his hair to try and keep those thoughts out of my head. I blamed the thoughts on the lack or a boyfriend I had at the moment, he'd been away for the past few months in America and I think sexual frustration was beginning to get to me. Talking on the phone just isn't the same.

"Thank you. Feel free to stop by anytime you want." I told him as he let go, before I turned to Yami. "Oh, and Yami, get some more varied insults," I told him before I smirked and got in my car.

"Bye Seto," Yuugi said as he waved. I waved back as I heard Yami begin a speech about how annoying I was.

* * *

I finish pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before Mokuba walks into my room.

"What's going on?"

"Yuugi's out somewhere. I need to go find him." Mokuba knows what I mean when I say I need to do something as far as Yuugi's concerned by now. He knows that I love Yuugi and I sometimes question whether he's the one in charge of my love life. It wouldn't surprise me if he'd set me and Yuugi up together, and me and Duke before that. If he is in charge of it all I have no complaints so far.

"I'll help search," Mokuba tells me as he disappears back out of my room to get changed into something more appropriate. I glance back out the window and see him down by the gate. It's only seconds before I have the window open and try to yell at him from the window. The rain soaks me instantly and I pull back inside, shivering. The storm drowns out my yelling I expect as I shut the window to try and prevent my whole room becoming flooded. Mokuba runs back in and notices my sodden appearance and throws my coat at me from where I'd hung it on the back of my door. He understands me extremely well and I don't even need to tell him. Surprisingly he was the second person who found out about my love for Yuugi.

Mokuba knew that I cared about Yuugi, and that I wanted to go out with him. However he didn't know that it went deeper than that until I told him the day after I came to terms with it.

Noah was the first person who knew.

* * *

I had pulled the note out of my pocket later that evening when I had some time to myself as Yuugi and Mokuba were watching a film. I picked up the phone and dialled Noah's number that was on the bottom of the note.

He answered on the second ring in a very joyful sounding voice.

"Hiya."

"Hi, it's Seto. Is that you Noah?" I was suddenly feeling a bit nervous about doing this. It was one thing chatting with him in the coffee shop, but a completely different thing agreeing to meet up with him.

"Hi Seto. I almost didn't expect you to call but I'm glad you did." I smiled as he spoke, I was glad that I was doing this now, but still a bit nervous of where this could lead.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere?" I asked, realising only after I said it that I said somewhere instead of sometime. I could probably tell Mokuba and Yuugi that I was going to pick something up from the office and get away with it.

"I'm in town at the moment, I've only just finished work for the day. Do you want to meet outside the pub down the road from the coffee shop?"

"Ok," I agreed, feeling quite happy with the idea of getting tipsy, my head had too many thoughts all clamouring for attention at the time so alcohol might do me some good. "I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

I walked downstairs, hoping to just yell that I was going to the office instead of having to talk with Mokuba. He was bound to notice my change of outfit and realise that I was lying. Fortunately they were still watching the film and I just got an "alright, don't be long" in response.

* * *

The drive into town was quick on my motorbike and parked in the pubs car park where Noah was waiting. He had got a change of clothes too from somewhere and we both looked each other over, taking notice of all the things we'd done. Noah grinned as he quite blatantly checked me out.

"You certainly know how to make yourself look good," he said before we embraced in the car park and shared a rather hesitant kiss. That set the tone of the start of the evening. We unashamedly flirted with each other, whilst downing a range of alcoholic drinks.

It must have been over an hour and a half before I started finding my mind drift back to Yuugi again. Noah noticed that something was bothered.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Seto? Something's distracting you from this highly suggestive conversation," he said with a grin and a movement of his hand further up my leg.

"I …" I started but couldn't continue. I took another sip of my drink, then downed the lot and began to babble about what was on my mind. I don't know how he kept up with it all, but he did.

"Seto, I think you're in love." When he said it, it seemed so matter of fact and so sensible that I started laughing.

"I've managed to fall in love with my little brother's best friend. That's so messed up," I choked out through my laughter. Noah began laughing as well before hitting me on the back in a very platonic way.

"I think I ought to get you home. Come on," he said as he tried to stand up whilst lifting me up from my seat. We managed to stumble outside whilst I thought through it all. I did, I loved Yuugi and it'd taken a drunken one night stand to point it out.

"Sorry about being a rubbish one night stand," I muttered to Noah. He smiled back at me.

"Trust me; it's better than the night I had planned with my sister. She was going to take me to her dancing group," the face he pulled made me laugh and lean against him.

"Thanks."

* * *

We made it home via the subway system as neither of us was anywhere near sober enough to drive and we stumbled through the front door in hysterical laughter. Mokuba and Yuugi had waited up for my return, I wasn't aware that Yuugi was staying over but he appeared to be so.

"You've been out drinking," Mokuba stated as me and Noah tried to look apologetic without burst into hysterics.

"Only a little," I said, knowing that it was obvious I was lying.

"You've drunk enough alcohol to kill a goat," Noah commented whilst laughing. I started laughing too at the sight of him laughing.

"I've got a headache," I muttered after I stopped laughing.

"Well then you shouldn't have got drunk," Mokuba snapped at me. "Just go and get some sleep, we'll talk tomorrow morning." I sigh as he lets us off for now.

"Come on," I say to Noah as we go upstairs.

I don't really regret that night; Noah was nothing like how Duke used to be. He was so much more controlling and I let him be in charge because that's what I needed that night to try and forget about the problems I had. We both knew that it meant nothing between us and it was just a release.

It was painful in the morning and I woke up with Noah's arms curled loosely around me. I shifted and hissed in pain. It was the first time I ever bottomed to someone and I was paying the price for it with my entire lower body aching.

Mokuba wasn't forgiving about drinking and found it quite entertaining that I couldn't sit down without wincing. Apparently it served me right. Once Noah and Yuugi had gone home we had a talk, and I admitted that I loved Yuugi. Mokuba's face was priceless and I wish I'd got a photo.

* * *

I step out into the pouring rain and yell at the figure of Yuugi that I can see. He doesn't hear me so I continue walking, holding my umbrella above me in a vain attempt to shelter from the rain.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" I yell at him when I get closer. He remains silent, looking down at the gravel, as I hold the umbrella above him. I give him the umbrella and he attempts to hold it over me as I pull off my coat. I wrap the coat around him in an attempt to warm him up before I lift him up into my arms.

"You're lucky Tristan phoned me, or you'd be stuck out in the rain," I complain. He starts crying and I instantly think I've done something wrong. I try to hug him but he continues sobbing into my chest so I hurry towards the house, unsure what else I could do.

We reach the front door quickly and Mokuba is holding the door open which he closes behind us. I nod to him before he goes to find some dry clothes for Yuugi. I go through to the sitting room and place him on the sofa next to me.

"How …" I say as I start to ask how long he's been out in the rain, but the way he's shivering with cold and the strong smell of alcohol on his breath make me realise that he probably has no idea.

"Joey persuaded me to come and tell you…" he says before stopping and I can see him thinking of how to phrase what Joey and Tristan told me on the phone. He's trying to say what it took a drunken mistake with Noah to make me realise.

"I already know," I hear myself say. "Tristan and Joey told me when they woke me up." I wrap my arms around him and pull him onto my lap. I my hand through his wet hair and sit there in companionable silence. This is all I really want. Peace and quiet with the one I love.

I hear Mokuba come back downstairs and see him appear in the doorway holding a change of clothes. We exchange a smile and he walks back upstairs to bed, leaving the clothes in the doorway.

Yes all I want is this.

* * *

Heva: Wow I typed that in four hours without any idea what I was doing at the start. I hope it meets expectations tinkletimekelly, I wrote it because of your suggestion.

Coel: She's trying to shift the blame. Ignore her.

Heva: Am not. By the way I've no idea why I put Noah in, I just needed someone for Seto to talk to and the name just went into the story. I know he's completely out of character but he was originally going to be an OC which I didn't want because OCs irritate me.

Coel: Just quit rambling.

Heva: Ok, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
